Prisoner of War
by AU Authoress
Summary: The People and humans wage war.War for most ends,but there are a few fairies that the humans are constantly at war with,because they won't cooperate.When captured,they go to secure places until someone who thinks they can tame them comes and takes them. For Holly,'someone' is Artemis. She becomes his prisoner of war. M for a reason, adult themes and non-con. Has dark contents.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I came up with this idea and I just couldn't shake it, so voila, here it is! Please, tell me what you think. If you like it, tell me, so I know whether to continue or not. :)**

Prologue

I ducked behind a bush as soon as I hear them coming. I am breathing hard, from running so long and hard trying to get away from them. The enemy army, I mean.

But its no use. They're as fast as me, almost faster, and I cannot get away. The end is coming for me, and I know it.

"She went this way," I heard one of them say. There was a soft murmuring of agreement, and then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

My heart started beating even faster, if that was possible. I knew I should start running again, but I was still so out of breath and I wasn't sure I could even make it another step without passing out.

I held my breath as they entered the clearing. I couldn't hear them, as they moves in deadly silence, but I could see them clear as day from my hiding spot. Though, luckily, they couldn't see me.

One soldier stepped out of the ranks. His face was grim, dark, and his eyes scanned the clearing quickly, taking in every inch. His eyes lingered a little longer on the bush I was hiding in, and I knew without a doubt that he knew exactly where I was hiding.

Of course he does, I thought bitterly, as a bolt of fear shot through me. It is Artemis Fowl.

Artemis raised his hands. "Come out from your hiding place " he called out. "You are among the very last of your kind that has not been captured or killed. We do not wish to harm you, Captain, but we will if we must. Come out with your hands up and surrender." He lowered his voice, so that only I could hear him. "Listen to reason, Holly, please. I can make sure you make it out of this in one piece if you give me the chance. I know you probably don't trust me any longer, but I swear I can make this right if you let me try."

I didn't answer. He was right, he'd blown the rest of my trust already, and as much as I wanted to believe him, I knew I couldn't. If I did, and it turned out he was actually lying, the price would be too high.

The human sighed wistfully. "I'm warning you, fairy, this is your last chance. Come to us with your hands up, or we come to you with our weapons raised."

I tried to hit my tongue to keep from making a smart comment, but then I realized it didn't matter. I only had one chance to prevent being taken, and that was to take out their leader. Artemis.

So I said, "you want me? Fine. Here I am." And I sprang up from the bush and launched myself at him.

The momentum and my weight caused him to hit the ground as I crashed into him full force. His eyes barely had time to widen before we both hit the ground, me on top. Then we started wrestling.

"This is not a peaceful surrender," Artemis huffed out.

"I said I would come out. I never said anything about being peaceful," I shot back.

He finally managed to get out from underneath me and pin me to the ground. He was out of breath, and he sucked in deep breaths in an out, right into my face. I recoiled.

I closed my eyes as he laid his full weight down on me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape with his hundred and something pounds pressing down on me. I knew exactly what would happen next, and I was not disappointed.

As the cold metal touched my neck, I heads him whisper, right by my ear, "you couldn't have just come peacefully. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." I didn't reply. "Holly? Are you okay?"

"What's it matter?" I demanded. "You're going to kill me anyways."

His sigh tickled my neck. "I'm not going to kill you, Holly."

"You should. Just do it and get it over with. It's not like I don't already know how much my life means to you now- nothing. So just do it. Kill me the same way you've killed so many others during this whole war."

"I have killed none, instead, on the other hand, I have recovered many. And all of them made it to shelters safely. I could do the same for you, if you would let me." He paused, tracing the knife along my jugular vein. "Isn't that what you want? To live? To not have to be running anymore?"

I didn't answer directly. "I just want this to be over already," I whispered, my eyes opening and locking with his. His expression softened a bit.

"I know. And it is over now, I promise. It's all over."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm going to end it for you," he said, his eyes tender. He affectionately pecked my forehead, and since I knew I would be dead in a few moments anyways, I didn't even bother saying anything.

I closed my eyes again and waited for the final end to come to me, for him to cut my throat open or thrust the knife into my heart. I felt strangely calm, and actually rather relieved.

That was, until I realized the darkness starting to overcome me was much too slow to be death.

"Artemis," I gasped. My tongue felt like lead, and it was hard to even get that word out.

"Shh, it alright. It's over now," Artemis murmured.

"D- death..." I stuttered out.

"Is not forthcoming. Now sleep, Holly."

I couldn't even move my numb lips enough to agree before the darkness overcame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly POV

I laid there, strapped to the small cot, as I had for almost two years. I had no indication of night or day, or even what time it was. Besides, of course, my brief outside intervals. I laughed bitterly inwardly at the memories. All five of those people who thought that they could tame me, and, as they said, make me see sense.

It only made sense to them. And it was stupid, illogical sense. No way I would listen to it.

All of those times, things went in similar ways— I would go, stay there for a week or two, being defiant the whole time, of course, and get some sense of how long ago the war had ended- how long ago I had been captured. Then I would run away from them.

They always caught me, so I'm not even quite sure why I had bothered. But I did try, every single time. I could never escape, though. They would never let me escape. And I always ended up coming back here.

I never tried to escape here. I had— once. I never did it again, and I never would. I was attached to so many wires and machines now, that if I even moved more than to breathe somebody would be in to strap me down tighter. And by now, I was strapped down so tight I wasn't even sure I still had any limbs.

Then suddenly, I heard the door open, and people moved in to my cell. I heard their voices.

"Is this her?" a cold voice asked. I suppressed a shudder.

"Yes, but sir, I really think that you would find another fairy to be more to your liking, this one is not very cooperative, and-"

The voice cut her off. "I understand. This is the same thing you told me five minutes ago. Now, if you please, tell me the price for her."

Her. That was different. This human was actually acknowledging that I had a gender, where as most usually called me an it.

"Sir-"

"The. Price." the voice growled, interrupting her again.

"No price," the other person, presumably a worker, said. She sounded scared. "Just take her, if you want her. When you decide to send her back, just call, and we'll come pick her up."

"Humph. Fine. Now, release her, at the very least into a movable state."

The worker scurried to do as he commanded. After so long, my limbs were so numb I didn't even get the pins and prickles feeling when she touched me. I couldn't move, even if I was untied. Or even if I wanted to.

After what seemed like an eternity, I realized that I was untied, mostly because I was being moved. Odd, I hadn't even felt myself being lifted.

"Why is she blindfolded?"

"I don't know, sir. I didn't do it."

"Liar. You may not have done it, but you know why. You know why she's gagged, too, I'll bet." There was a pause. "Never mind. Either way, it will be remedied soon. Now, in the mean time..."

"Sir, you really aren't supposed to be injecting anything in it before you leave the property..." the worker objected hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, was there a problem?"

"N- no." the scared worker squeaked.

"I didn't think so." I had just enough feeling in my arm to feel a slight pinch when something entered my skin.

My head started spinning, and my stomach lurched in fear. I knew what I had been injected with instantly, but the question was: what would this strange man do to me while I was out?

I didn't have much time to dwell on it further, because at that moment, I passed out and everything went black.

**How about that? Cliffhanger... I'm mean, I know. Now the question is: who is it? Most people will probably guess this easy, but still... Tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis POV

I couldn't believe it. After so long, almost two full years of searching, I'd finally found her. I'd spent the time since the war ended trying to find her, traveling around the world in search of. I had no idea where the had sent her to after I had turned her in; they refused to tell me.

But now I knew. And I was so close to getting her back.

I followed the receptionist down a narrow hallway, to the back of the institution, and watched her unlock the five different locks on the door. I chuckled inwardly. If it truly was Holly they were holding in there, I wouldn't doubt one bit the need for such tight security. Otherwise, she'd have escaped and been out of here faster than they could tell her to stop.

My heart sped up as the lady pushed open the door. But then, it dropped into the pit of my stomach.

It was Holly in the room. But she looked terrible.

I was instantly appalled, and angry. "Is this her?" I demanded of the woman standing behind me. I watched Holly shudder and immediately felt slightly guilty, and even more angry at the people here, but I couldn't seem to make the hardness in my voice disappate.

"Yes, but sir, I really think that you would find another fairy to be more to your liking, this one is not very cooperative, and-"

"I understand," I interrupted. I knew Holly. I didn't need to be told that she would likely be less than cooperative. "This is the same thing you told me five minutes ago. Now, if you please, tell me the price for her."

"Sir-" the worker began again, but I cut her short again. I was running out of patience.

"The. Price." I ordered, my voice coming out a low growl.

"No price," the lady said, cringing away from me. She was obviously frightened, but I could not bring myself to care. "Just take her, if you want her. When you decide to send her back, just call, and we'll come pick her up."

"Humph," I muttered, irritated at her lack of confidence in me. "Fine. Now, release her, at the very least into a movable state."

She half-ran over to Holly, quickly unstrapping the elf. Holly looked unresponsive, and she didn't even twitch as the lady released her. I wondered if she even could. From the look of her, I didn't think she'd even realized that she was being moved as the woman picked her up and laid her in my arms. As I cradled her small body against me, I noticed something.

"Why is she blindfolded?"

"I don't know, sir." The nervous stutter in her voice told me that she was lying. "I didn't do it."

"Liar," I said confidently. She blinked. "You may not have done it, but you know why. You know why she's gagged, too, I'll bet." I paused. "Never mind. Either way, it will be remedied soon. Now, in the mean time..."

I shifted Holly's weight to one arm and reached in my pocket, pulling out a small syringe. As I rolled up the elf's sleeve and prepared to stick her with it, the woman said, "sir, you really aren't supposed to be injecting anything in it before you leave the property..."

I stopped, looking down at her with the most intimidating glare I could muster. "I'm sorry, was there a problem?"

"N- no." the scared worker squeaked.

"I didn't think so." I stuck the needle in Holly's arm and pushed the thick liquid into her body, surprised when she didn't even flinch. Under normal circumstances, that would have stung as much as a wasp sting, but I had a feeling that Holly didn't feel a thing.

I sighed as I looked at the woman again, my jaw clenched. "Thank you for your time," I said curtly. Then I turned on my heel and stomped out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly POV

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I was not in my cell at the shelter anymore, but I was still in a cell. I could tell because I was no longer gagged or blindfolded, and my binds were not as binding as they were before. I had two simple ropes on me, one binding my wrists and one binding my feet.

I felt cleaner than I had in a while, too, and my outfit was changed. I was wearing a simple green bathrobe, and nothing else. My face flushed red as I recalled that the person had take me was a man, and I hoped fervently that he wasn't the one who had done this. Even the rest of the people who had tried to make me listen hadn't gone quite that far.

I started struggling against my bonds, relishing in the feeling of being able to move again. The circulation had returned to my limbs, and though they were weak from so long of not being able to exercise them, I was just glad I had some way to defend myself now.

After a few minutes, my arms grew tired and I felt like cursing myself for my weakness.

"D'Arvit, D'Arvit, D'Arvit," I muttered. "I'm going to scream."

"No need for that, Miss Short," a voice from the side said. "And there's no reason to use such inappropriate language either."

I looked over towards the source of the voice, and my eyes widened. Oh, no, I thought. No, no, no. Not him. Frond, let this be a dream. Someone else's twisted nightmare plaguing my mind.

I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, then opened them again, then I sighed. Just my luck. Lately, that seemed to be getting worse and worse. That would explained why the gods wouldn't just let this be a bad dream.

Of course. It had to really be Artemis Fowl in front of me. It just had to.

Some part of me was cursing the gods, screaming, what did I ever do to you?! Another part was cringing in fear, and another was yelling at him leave me alone! and I hate you!

The tiniest part though, the one that I was ashamed was even there, but I couldn't ignore that it was, was actually happy to see him, and was excited. It was the part of me that wanted to run up and hug him.

I squashed the part down, and bared my teeth at him in response to his statement.

Artemis sighed. "Must you be so uncooperative? Really, Holly, I thought we were closer than that."

"We were. Were being the keyword. That was before you went and blew all my trust."

He walked towards me. "Well, I will remedy that with time. I will tame you eventually."

I scoffed. "That's what everyone says. You do realize that, by now, the government has officially labeled me as untamable?"

Artemis clasped his hands behind his back and stared down at me for a moment. Then he leaned down, putting his lips by my ear like he had almost three years ago, and said, "yes, I am quite aware. You do realize that I have tamed others who were supposedly untamable before, correct?"

I didn't answer. He pulled back and grinned smugly at me.

"No, I thought not," he answered himself. "I take it you also don't know I tamed Opal Koboi? Well, I did."

I stared at him. "You... tamed... Opal Koboi?" I repeated, uncomprehending.

He nodded.

"How?" I gasped.

"How? Well, that's not important."

"But-"

"Quiet, Holly, I wasn't finished," Artemis scolded. "It's not really important that I tell you now, because you'll soon know anyways. I plan to do the same to you."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

He smiled his vampire smile, and I shivered. "Oh, lots of things. And you will be a lot more fun to tame than even Opal Koboi. I-"

"You'll never tame me," I snarled. I hated the way the term sounded coming from my lips, but I said it anyways.

"If I can't tame you, then I'll break you," Artemis retorted, his voice dangerously low. "Either way is fine with me. Whether I have to use physical punishment, mental, social, emotional, I don't care. All of the above if I have to.

"Opal acted the same way as you are now at first. I tried talking to her, reasoning with her, all kinds of things. She wouldn't give. I tried getting physical with her. It only swayed her a little.

"Finally, I got fed up, and I locked her in here for a solid month. She was given one meal at twelve in the morning and one at twelve at night. That was all. If she was asleep, then she missed out, and by the time she woke her food was cold." He paused. "I could do the same to you. It wouldn't bother me." He shrugged, and I stared at him, shocked and horrified. He read the expression on my face. "Doesn't sound appealing, does it?"

I shook my head, unable to find any words to respond with.

"I didn't think so."

I finally found my tongue. "Artemis..." Nobody else who had me had ever threatened to do anything quite so severe, and I certainly wasn't used to Artemis being so mean with me. I felt the hard hand of fear clench around my heart. "You wouldn't really do that to me," I said finally.

Artemis grabbed my chin and pulled my head up, looking me dead in the eyes, and said, "try me."

I swallowed hard. I had a feeling he was telling the truth.

Artemis. My Artemis, and here he was, staring into my eyes and telling me that he would hurt me if I didn't cooperate. This was definitely a different path than everyone else had taken. Even if they had, I don't think it would have been so effective, because I didn't even know those people. But I knew Artemis. At least, I used to. I don't now; no, not anymore. He's changed, I thought. And not for the better.

My best friend, I realized, is gone.

Suddenly, I just felt tired. I didn't want to deal with this right now; I couldn't. "Artemis..." I whispered. My voice cracked, and I stopped and closed my eyes. I couldn't go on.

"Holly." I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't look at him. "Holly Short," he snapped, "look at me."

"No. I don't want to," I whispered. I could feel him glaring at me, and cringed away from it. But I didn't open my eyes.

That was, until I felt the cold metal against my stomach.


End file.
